The New Kid
by jackandkimkickwriter
Summary: Jack is the new kid at Seaford High. He's kind of shy, and reserved because of his multiple moves. He hates making new friends, because he knows he'll have to leave them shortly after becoming friends, it's happened many times before. Kim is the queen bee. Nobody messes with her and her girls. She friends with all of the cool kids. What happens with these two complete opposites?
1. Chapter 1

_**Jack's POV**_

"Jackson, have fun on your first day of school, I can't pick you up though because I have work." "Whatever mom, and you know I hate Jackson. It's Jack." This is my 3rd move since I started high school. I'm in 10th grade now, and I'm 16 years old. It's really hard coming into school halfway through the year. I took a deep breath and entered the school. I went straight to the main office, ignoring the looks from everybody. "Excuse me? I need my schedule, my name is Jackson Brewer. But I prefer Jack." The woman nodded and handed me my schedule. I went straight to my locker first. I put in the combination and then I saw my two locker neighbors. To the right is this Latina kid with black hair and brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Jerry." I looked at him momentarily then turned away to my locker, "Jack." He smiled, "Well Jack let me tell you about Seaford High. Those girls," he said pointing to some girls coming down the stairs, "rule the school. We're nobodies unless we get in good with them, which just doesn't happen." I looked at the girls again, and one of the caught my eye. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and she was beautiful. Turns out, she's my locker neighbor. I just went back to getting my stuff into my locker before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was her, "H-hi." I said, almost speechless. "Hi, I guess you're new?" I nodded, "Well, I'm Kim." "I'm Jack." She put in her combination as I shut my locker, "See you around, Jack." I nodded. I started walking to class with Jerry, "Yo, dude that was totally swawesome. She doesn't just talk to anybody like that. Her and Grace wouldn't be caught dead talking to the new kid, and she talked to you!" "It's nothing, Jerry, we're locker neighbors, it's not like she won't see me every day. Might as well learn my name. And what the heck is 'swawesome?'" Jerry laughed, "Dude, I've been locker neighbors with Grace for 9th _and_ 10th grade, the only thing she says to me is, 'no Jerry, I will not go on a date with you.' And it's a mix between 'awesome' and 'swag.'" I chuckled and went to class. I waited for everybody to get in, so the teacher could tell me where to sit, "Okay Jackson," I cringed, "Jack, please." She apologized, "Sorry, Jack, you can sit right there next to Miss Crawford." I smiled and sat next to her. "Looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of you than I thought." I smiled, "Looks like." About halfway through the class, the teacher announced a project, "Okay, you guys will be working with whoever is sitting next to you on a project. You have to make a poster on any country in the world. And no, Jerry, you cannot pick the United States." We all laughed, "You have 2 weeks to get it done, and you will be presenting." Kim turned to me, "Okay Jack, how about you come to my house after school? Here's my address," she said, scribbling an address on a piece of paper with a number, "and here's my number in case you have to cancel. When do you want to come over?" I thought for a second, "Well, I don't really want to go home, so how about after school?" She nodded as the bell rang.

I was walking back to Kim's house with her by my side. "So Jack, why don't you want to go home?" I shrugged, "Nobody will be there. My mom's working; my little sisters are at school, and staying in an afterschool program until 6. I really just don't want to be in an empty house, all by myself, for 4 hours." She nodded. We walked down the driveway of her house, "Cool, I live a couple houses down." I said with a smile. She just unlocked the door and a little girl, about 3 maybe came up to me, "Hi, what's your name?" I smiled, "I'm Jack, what's your name?" She held her arms out so I picked her up, "I'm Leah, that's Kim, my sister." Leah had the same brown eyes, the same hair, and looked like if you just shrunk Kim down to her height. I put her down and she looked up at Kim. Kim got down to her level and Leah said, "Is that your boyfriend?" Leah crunched up her face and Kim quickly denied it, "No Leah, Jack is just a friend, we're working on a school project." She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs to her room. "Sorry, I have 3 sisters and 2 brothers. That's Leah, she just turned 3. Then there's Elliot, my little brother, who's 18 months. Paige is 6. Brady is 10, and Rocky is 12. I'm 15." I nodded, "Well, I have 6 little sisters, I get it." Her eyes widened, "6?" I nodded, "Jillian is 13, Jessa and Jenna are 12, Jordyn is 9, Joy-Anna is 7, and Johannah is 6. And I'm the 16 year old brother." She giggled, "Okay then, well, what country do you want to do or poster on?" I thought for a second, "I kind of want to do it on Ireland, my mom is Irish." She smiled and nodded, "I wanted to do that too! I'm dominantly Irish." We started to research, and finished at about 6, when her dad called dinner. We went down and ate, then I said goodbye to Kim, and all of her siblings, who I met during my visit (all the girls look like exact replicas of her), "Jack, I had a lot of fun. Same time tomorrow?" I thought for a second, "Babysitting the sisters tomorrow. Maybe at my house?" She nodded, "Text me your address when you get home." I nodded and headed out the door. When I got home I dropped my coat and book bag off in my room then went downstairs to get a snack from the kitchen. "JACKSON, WHERE WERE YOU, I WAS WORRIED SICK!" I rolled my eyes and turned to my mom, "I was at a friend's house working on a project. By the way, she's coming over tomorrow while I watch my sisters so we can work on it again." She shook her head, "Jackson, you have to tell me when you go out. I had no clue where you were, I was worried about you. I know you're mad about this move, but I still love you." "If you loved me, we'd be back in Chicago, where all of my friends are. Actually, no, we would've stayed in New York, instead of moving in 7th grade. Because you don't know how hard it is to be the new kid at school. I've done it 8 times since I started school, 3 since I started high school. Mom, you just don't get it. All of _us_ do. And maybe it doesn't matter as much for my sisters, but in my grade, the new kid is always the one everybody's interested in. They don't leave you alone. And how many times do I have to tell you, it's Jack, not Jackson." I walked out and went upstairs texting Kim my address:

_Thanks, Jack. I guess I'll walk home with you?_

**Yea, but I'm warning you now, my sisters can get annoying.**

_Alright Jack, I'm going to go watch a movie with the family. Text you later?_

**Yea, bye Kim.**

_Bye Jack._

I shoved my phone in my pocket as my sister came into my room, "Hey Sheer?" Sheer is my nickname because my voice reminds my sister, Johannah, of Ed Sheeran's when I sing, "Yes Hannie?" "Can you sing Lego House?" I nodded and got out my guitar. I sang her the song and she smiled when I finished it, "So, how was your first day at this new school?" She shrugged, "It was okay, and I made a new friend. Her name is Paige." Wait, I know that name, "Does she have blonde hair and brown eyes?" She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**(At Jack's house; Jack's POV)**

"So Kim, did you bring any recipes from Irish culture?" "Yes, I have recopies for apple mash, and apple barley pudding." "We have a lot of ingredients; my mom is a multi-cultural chef, so she tries out new recipes. She should be leaving soon; she's just upstairs getting ready for a big health inspection."

_**Kim's POV**_

Jack's mom came down the stairs, "Bye girls, I have to get going. Jackson, be nice to them, and treat our guest nicely." He rolled his eyes and pulled me into the kitchen, "Jack, what's up with you and your mom?" He sighed, "We've moved 8 times since I started kindergarten. She tells me every time we move that it's the last time. Every time my sisters and I finally make good friends, we have to move again." I nodded, "Well, we should start these." One of his sisters walked in, "Yes Hannie?" He said, picking her up, "Who's this?" She tilted her head and he said, "This is my friend from school, Kim. She's Paige's sister." "Oh, hi Kim, I like your little sister a lot, she's fun and nice and pretty. You are too. You look just like her." "Thank you sweetie, you are a pretty little girl." Jack put her down and she ran out of the kitchen.

Jack and I were waiting for the food to be ready, and we were sitting at the kitchen table. My head was resting on my hand, "Hey Jack, do you ever feel like people don't really know who you are? Like, who you truly are at heart?" He nodded, "Nobody ever gets to know me before jumping to a conclusion about 'the new kid.'" I looked at him, I don't know why, but I trust him. "Everybody thinks I'm this rude, horrible mean girl who rules the school. Who, who thinks down on everybody else. Tell me the truth," I grabbed one of his hands in my own, "who do you think I really am?" He thought for a second, "I think you're misunderstood. I think you're a sweet girl who would do anything for anybody." I smiled and pulled my hand away. "Thanks Jack, I needed that." His mom walked through the door as soon as we finished eating. "Mom, I'm walking Kim home." She nodded as we left. Once we got to my door I invited him in, "Jack, I have something to give you." He nodded as I went upstairs.

_**Jack's POV**_

Rocky walked up to me, as I was waiting for Kim to come downstairs, "Jack, if you want my older sister to agree to go on a date with you, which I know you do, please just listen to me. Don't ask her out straight up. You'll get nervous, which turns her off. Write her a note instead. Put where and when you would like to take her, and sign your name. Not 'Love Jack' either, just put 'Jack.' Attach a white rose, her favorite flower, to the envelope and leave it on her desk when you leave tomorrow. I guarantee you she'll say yes."

I did just what she said. I was at school the day after I did it, getting ready for last period. I haven't seen Kim all day, as she came late and we don't sit together at lunch, which is 7th period. Kim walked up to her locker and I sighed. As soon as I shut my locker door she looked at me and said, "Yes." I smiled, and went to my last class of the day. When I got home, I got changed into a red button up with black jeans and red Jordan's. I headed over to Kim's house, and knocked on the door. Rocky answered, "She's excited. Some tips: don't kiss her on the first date, she hates when guys do that. Do hold her hand and put your arm around her waist, she loves that. Ask her about gymnastics and karate. Lastly, pick up the check. She appreciates it when she tries to pay, but the guys don't let her. Just a reminder, don't kiss my sister, she hates when guys jump the gun, and she only kisses guys she really likes." I nodded as Kim walked down the stairs. She looked gorgeous. "Hey Jack." She bit her lip. She was wearing a pink dress, with pink flats. Her hair was curled, "Hey Kim, you look… wow." She giggled, "Thanks Jack, can we go?" I nodded and put my hand out. She accepted it, and we walked to our date. I was taking her to the creek by my house for a picnic. I had everything set up. When we got there, her eyes lit up, "Jack, this is amazing." I smiled and put my arm around her waist, bringing her to the blanket. We had a lot of fun, and then it started raining. "Bet you can't catch me!" She said running away from the blanket. I chased her and caught up to her, picking her up and spinning her around. She looked into my eyes, "Kim, I'm sorry; I didn't know it would rain." She smiled and I looked down at her, "Kiss me." She said smiling, "What?" "You heard me, kiss me." I leaned down and kissed her, she smiled. We walked hand in hand back to her house. "Jack that date was amazing, thank you so much. I don't think I've ever had this much fun with anyone. Thanks." I smiled and said, "Me either, it was a lot of fun, you deserve it." I turned to walk away, "What, we go from a kiss to nothing?" I smiled and gave her a tight hug. "Really, thank you Jack. I know my sister told you what to do; she must like you, because nobody has ever gotten it right. I'm glad you did. You're an amazing guy Jack. Thank you." I smiled, "No problem Kim, really. You're a great girl, and you deserve the best of the best. And if that date is a rainy, chasing kinda date, I'm glad to give it to you." She giggled, "Well, I'm going to go say goodnight to my brothers and sisters." She kissed my cheek and went in. I smiled, turning around and walking back to my house. When I got in, Jillian ran up to me. "Jack! Tell me all the details!" I rolled my eyes, "Mind your business little brat, where's my baby?" That's what I call Johannah; we're really close, despite the 10 year difference in age. "In her room." "Thanks brat!" I said, kissing Jessica's head. I ran up to Johannah's room. "Hey Hannie!" She ran up and hugged me, "Did Kim like the date?" I smiled, "Yes she did, Hannie, thank you for helping me set up and pick out an outfit!" "You're welcome Sheer, is she your girlfriend now?" I shrugged, "I don't know. I'll tell you tomorrow though, okay? I gotta go to sleep, and you do too, little girl!" She smiled as I gave her a kiss, "Love you kid." "Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jack's POV**_

I was at my locker, getting ready for first period, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Oh, hey Kim." She smiled, "Hey Jack. I'm kinda confused, are we official now?" I thought for a second, "If you want to be. I would say we're official though." "Yes." I smiled and pulled her into a hug. All eyes were on us now. We just ignored it as Gracie walked up to us, "All the deets Kim!" She started to pull Kim away, but Kim wiggled out of her grasp and stood by my side, "Gracie, you're coming over after school, can I at least spend the day with my boyfriend, and tell you AFTER school?" Grace nodded, "FINE!" She walked away very dramatically. "Drama queen!" Kim yelled after her, giggling. I kissed her forehead, and we walked to class together. At lunch time, Kim sat next to me, which she didn't usually do. I put my arm around her shoulders, and she put her head on my shoulder. "You guys are soo cute!" Kim giggled, "Thanks Gracie." She smiled again, "So, Kim, can't you guys tell us now?" She looked up at me, "You can tell her." I smiled, "Well, her little sister told me exactly how I should ask her out, so I followed her instructions. She said yes, so I picked her up and brought her to a picnic me and my sister set up. We had a lot of fun talking and throwing food at each other, and then it started to rain." Kim continued, "I made him chase me around, which led to things, and yea, that's how we got to today." Grace smiled huge, "Oh my God that's soo sweet! Jack, treat her good." I smiled, "I will." Kim turned to me, "Wait, which sister helped you set up the picnic?" I chuckled, "Hannie." She seemed to understand, "She's a sweetheart." I smiled, "Yea, she really is, all of them are." Kim nodded as the bell rang. I intertwined our fingers and walked off to our last class of the day, Honors Chemistry. At the end of the day, we were at our lockers, "Jack, can you walk me home?" I nodded, "Yea but I have to pick up my sisters on the way, no carpool today." She nodded, understanding. We walked out of school in the direction of her house. On the way we picked up my sisters. Jessa and Jenna, the twins, started fighting, "Jessa, Jenna, not in the uniforms." They have uniforms for their school. They go to a private school. "Hey Jack?" I looked at Kim, "Yea?" "Why do they go to a private school and you go to a public school?" I took a deep breath, "I fought with my mom weeks prior to moving about where I'd go to school. So the girls go to KIPP Sol Academy, and I got to a public school. They also get to go to a public high school." She nodded, "I went to KSA from kindergarten to 5th grade, it's a good school. I couldn't take those uniforms though, so my mom took me out when I asked. Now Brady, Rockel, Paige, and soon Leah, go there." I chuckled. She looked at me confused, "What's so funny?" I chuckled again, "You're such a princess." She rolled her eyes and punched me, "Whatever." I pulled her into a hug, "My princess though." She giggled and kissed my cheek. I dropped her off and headed home. Johannah skipped up to me, and gave me a questioning look. I picked her up and said, "Yes Hannie, she's my girlfriend." We walked into the house, and my mom was waiting for us. We all sat down in the living room, this can't be good, "God help me if we're moving again." My mom gave me an unpleased look, I just raised an eyebrow. Johannah sat next to me as my mom began to speak, "Guys, I have some news. And no Jackson, we aren't moving." I took a deep breath, "Mom, Jack please." She nodded, "I'm 6 months pregnant with a baby girl." My sisters seemed pretty happy, but I couldn't believe it. Johannah saw the expression on my face and went from happy to displeased, "Johannah, what's wrong?" My mom asked, "Jack's not happy, so I'm not happy." I got up and she held her arms out. I picked her up and headed upstairs to my room. "Sheer, why aren't you happy about the new baby?" I sat down on my bed, putting her next to me, "It's not that Hannie, I want this new baby, but you're just a little too young to understand why I'm upset right now." She nodded, "I love you Sheer." I smiled and pulled her onto my lap, "Love you too kid." She started to drift off. I played with her curly brown locks until she fell asleep. I carried her into her room and put her on the bed. See, the thing is, I can't wait for this new little girl. If she's the slightest bit as sweet as the other ones, it'll be amazing. I'm more upset that my mom told me 6 into the pregnancy. Whatever.

I was walking to my dojo, the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Kim goes to the Black Dragons. I really don't mind though, we don't talk about it and we don't do sparring matches against each other during competitions or anything. I walked past the Black Dragon dojo, and saw Kim was in there, "ARMS OUT!" The sensei, Ty, said. She put her arms out, starting to tear up, saying, "Please no." He ignored her and hit her forcefully on her side with the bo staff, then pushed her forcefully on the stomach, knocking her over. I ran in, to her side, "Kim! Are you okay?" She held her stomach, "Jack, please don't worry." I helped her up, "No Kim, come with me." She came out into the mall with me. I sat down across from her, "Kim, how long has he been doing this to you?" She looked down and whispered, "Since I was 6." My eyes widened, and I saw a few tears escape her eyes. I pulled her to my side and put my arm around her waist, and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Kim, you can't let anybody do that to you. You're strong, and if he's going to beat on you, I don't think I want you going to that dojo anymore." She looked up at me, "Jack, you're not my parent, or the boss of me. I can handle myself." "I know that Kim, but I'm your boyfriend now. And if there's anything that puts you in any type of danger, I want to help you get out of it. I care about you." "But Jack, you don't get it. I go there because we don't have to pay. Ty is my uncle." My eyes widened, "Then he really shouldn't beat on you. You have to tell your dad. You have to." She nodded, "I know. Can you help me?" I nodded and we headed to her house. When we got inside, her dad came down. "Daddy, I have to tell you something about Uncle Tyler." We sat down at the kitchen table. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she took a deep breath, "When I go to the dojo, and I do something wrong, he beats on me. He did it today, and he's been doing it since I was 6." His eyes widened, "Some uncle he is. He better watch out, because nobody hurts my little girl and gets nothing in return. Remember that Jack. I suppose you can quit. And if you want to go to another dojo, I'll pay for it, if you really love karate." She smiled as I said, "Don't worry, I have a feeling if we do break up, she'll be the one breaking up with me. So I won't ever hurt your daughter." He chuckled, "Thanks Jack, you're a great kid." I smiled as Kim pulled me up to her room. She shrieked a little, but a happy sort of way. "What?" She smiled, "Jack, my daddy has NEVER approved of ANY of my boyfriends. He approved of you; and we've only been dating for 2 weeks!" I smiled, "I'm glad, you're special. All of my little sisters like you, which is rare for ANY of my _friends_ let alone the few girlfriends I had before you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jack's POV**_

She smiled, "Jack, my daddy has NEVER approved of ANY of my boyfriends. He approved of you; and we've only been dating for 2 weeks!" I smiled, "I'm glad, you're special. All of my little sisters like you, which is rare for ANY of my _friends_ let alone the few girlfriends I had before you." She smiled as I thought for a second, "Speaking of sisters, I just found out my mom's 6 months pregnant with a baby girl." Her eyes widened, "6 months? And ANOTHER girl?" I nodded, "What are you going to name her?" "My mom said I could pick the name. There's already Jillian Marie, Jessa Nicole, Jenna Leigh, Jordyn Elizabeth, Joy-Anna Cassidy and Johannah Grace. I really want her name to be Julianna Rae. I think the only reason my mom is asking me to do this, name the baby, it to take away from the fact that she told me 6 months into the pregnancy." She pulled me into a kiss, when she let go she said, "Jack, don't worry about it, alright? Why do you and your mom always fight anyway?" I sighed and sat down on the end of her bed as she sat down at her desk. "My mom thinks I don't know how people should be treated. She thinks it's okay to move this often, when her kids just made friends. She thinks that I don't care about my sisters, when they are the most important people in the world to me. She doesn't trust me, and thinks I've ran away every time I don't come home EXACTLY when she tells me to. She just annoys me so much." Kim rolled her eyes, "Jack, listen to me, appreciate her. I know what it's like to grow up without a mom. Jack, you can't let these stupid little things make you mad at your mom. Because when you push her so far that she's out of your life, you're going to regret it later on in life." She let a few tears roll down her cheek. I pulled her onto my lap, "It's okay Kim, I'll treat my mom better." She looked up at me, "It's not that. Jack, I know this because _I_ did it." I gave her a confused look, "Jack, I've been pushing my mom away since I was 9, when Paige was born. Jack, my mom left us when Elliot was born BECAUSE OF ME! SHE HATED ME! SHE HATED MY ATTITUDE, MY LOOKS, HOW I ACTED! EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!" She burst into tears. I pulled her closer and played with her honey-blonde locks. "Kim, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." She looked up at me again, "Jack, I miss her. I miss how she would kiss my forehead before I went to school, and how she would always cover me up at night. I miss how she called me 'baby girl,' and how she always brought me home a snack after she got done work. Jack, I miss my mom more than anything in the world. I'm almost 16, and my mom's not even coming to my Sweet 16." I got an idea, "That's it!" She looked quite confused now, "Kim, call your mom, invite her to your party. Tell her exactly what you just told me." She looked down, "Jack, my mom doesn't even want to talk to me, let alone come to my party." I cupped her cheeks and made her look into my eyes, "Kim, what you told me, I guarantee you; she is feeling the same way about her firstborn. Kim, I did that to my dad before he died. And once that happens, pushing them away until they die, you regret it major." She smiled, "Okay Jack, I'll call her."

_**Kim's POV**_

Jack convinced me to call my mom and invite her to my Sweet 16. I dialed the number slowly, looking at him after the numbers were all in. He nodded and I pressed the 'CALL' button.

_**Hello?**_

_Hi mom, it's Kim._

_**Hi Kim.**_

_Can I ask you something?_

_**Sure.**_

_Do you miss me as much as I miss you?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_I regret pushing you away to the point where you moved out. Mom, I'm sorry._

_**No baby, you didn't make me leave.**_

_I-I didn't?_

_**Of course not sweetie, I got a job in New York and your father didn't want to relocate the family, because you had friends there. But I did want to see you guys.**_

_So, you wanted to have us part-time?_

_**Yes, but your dad didn't think I'd be a good idea because you weren't so fond of me.**_

_Mom, do you think you could come here over the weekend for my Sweet 16? Then we could talk about custody with daddy?_

_**I'll try my hardest to get off work.**_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_**You're welcome, I love you Kim.**_

_I love you mom. I gotta go; my boyfriend's here. Bye!_

_**Bye Kim.**_

"She said maybe. I didn't make her leave either. She got a job offering in New York, and my daddy didn't want to relocate the family when all of our friends are here. She also wanted partial custody, but my daddy thought otherwise because I wasn't exactly her biggest fan." He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap, "I told you so." He gave me a short and sweet kiss, "Hey Jack?" He looked at me and I said, "Could you get me some food?" She said in the cutest tone. I replied, "What do I get in return for getting my beautiful girlfriend food?" Same smiled and said, "Gratitude, love," She rolled her eyes before she said, "kisses." "You know, you are an evil, evil little thing." She smiled as I got up, "But you love me." "Yes I do." I walked downstairs and figured what to get her. She loves nutella and popcorn. Rocky walked in, "Nutella." I smiled, "I don't think I could make it through these life decisions without you, little girl." She smiled, "Whatever Jack." I grabbed some bread, and spread the nutella on it. I brought it upstairs, "OH MY GOSH JACKIE YOU ARE THE BEST!" I smiled and sat down at her desk chair, "You are one crazy, crazy girlfriend. But the best there is. Now where are my kisses?" I asked as she quickly finished the bread. She got up and ran out of the room saying, "You'll have to catch me first!" I chased her around for a little before finally getting back to her deck, I sat down on the chair, and as she came back, I quickly pulled her onto my lap, so she was now straddling me. She leaned in for a short kiss. She rested her head on my shoulder and drifted off. I stood up, supporting her, and quickly brought her into her room. I put her on the bed and went downstairs. "Hey Rocky, listen, I'm sorry my sisters can be mean. What I want you to do is just try to be there friend. My mom promised me we aren't moving, no matter how many job offers she gets. They needs a friend like you." She nodded as I headed for the door. Kim's dad stopped me momentarily, "Jack, thank you for making my little girl so happy." I smiled, "Well, I'm the luckiest kid, she's a great girl, and you raised them all really well." He smiled and shook my hand before I left. I went home and said nothing to the girls about being mean. I went straight to my room, thinking about the talk I had with Kim. I saw a note on the bedside table:

_Jack, I've been called to an important meeting at work. I need you to watch your sisters for the night, tomorrow, and bring them to church Sunday morning. I love you Jack, I'll call tomorrow morning. XOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jack's POV**_

I saw a note on the bedside table:

_Jack, I've been called to an important meeting at work. I need you to watch your sisters for the night, tomorrow, and bring them to church Sunday morning. I love you Jack, I'll call tomorrow morning. XOXO_

I smiled at the note as Johannah walked into my room, "Hey big brother!" She wants something, she never calls me big brother unless she wants something "What do you want baby?" She smiled, showing her missing front teeth and said, "Can Paige come over for a play date tomorrow?" I smiled, "I'll see what I can do kid." She gave me a quick kiss and ran out. I texted Kim:

**Hey Kim, Hannie wants Paige to come over tomorrow? Can you come over with her tomorrow?**

_Sure, I'll bring her over for a play date. But anyways, I want to go to bed early for a little extra beauty sleep._

**You don't need beauty sleep to look beautiful, but, goodnight princess****3**

_Goodnight Jack 3 3_

I plugged my phone in, and went to get my sisters ready for bed. I tucked them in, and went to sleep.

I woke up around 7, because my sisters wake up around 7:15. Sure enough, they woke up and came downstairs. "Alright, Hannie go get dressed because Paige and Kim are coming over. Jillian, Jenna, and Jessa, you get dressed too because Kim's dad is bring you back to his house because he has a daughter that's 12. Jordyn and Joy, you have nowhere to go unless Keith is picking you guys up?" They nodded, "Then go get dressed!" Kim showed up at the door, "Hey Kim! How's it going Paige?" Paige smiled as Leah walked from behind her, "Hi Jack!" I gave Kim a questioning look, "She refused to stay home when she found out I was coming to see you." I picked Leah up, "Hey Leah." I put her down after kissing her cheek and pecked Kim's lips. Leah scrunched up her face, "That's MY boyfriend Kim!" I chuckled as Kim said, "Sorry little girl, but Jack's my boyfriend, not yours." Leah gave her an angry look, "Kim, he's my boyfriend. Right Jack?" I smiled at the 3 year old, but pulled Kim next to me by my waist, "I love you Leah, but Kim's my girlfriend. Kim will always be my girl." She huffed and ran upstairs as Kim giggled. I kissed her again and said, "Paige, Johannah is in her room, go play with her." She ran upstairs as Jillian came down, carrying Leah. She handed Leah to me and said, "Well, we're going to go." As they went out the door. Soon enough Keith, an 8 year old boy, came to pick up Jordyn and Joy. They left too. "Looks like it's just us now." I said. Kim called up the stairs, "GIRLS! Do you want to go to the park?" They quickly ran down the stairs.

_**Kim's POV**_

"YES!" They said, simultaneously. I smiled before Jack said, "Woah, woah, woah, little miss Hannie. Jacket please!" She nodded and ran upstairs, "Jack, how do you get her to listen to you?" He chuckled, "We're really close. She'll do anything, or at least try to do whatever I tell her. Watch." He said as she ran back down the stairs, "Hannie, can you go get me 2 juices, the nutella, and a banana?" She nodded and ran out of the room, coming back with the items. He gave me the nutella and a juice, while he took a juice and the banana, "Now can you go upstairs and get my hoodie and my phone?" She nodded and did that too. When she came down she said, "Can you zipper my jacket, tie my shoes and put my hair up?" He nodded, "And I'll do anything for my baby." He did what Johannah asked him to do, and we went out. He was holding Leah's hand, and had his arm around my waist. As we reached the park, the girls went to play on the jungle gym. I sat down on Jack's lap as Leah walked over, "Kim, why are you on Jack?" Jack chuckled and I said, "Because he's my boyfriend!" She gave me a mean look, "NO! HE'S! NOT!" Jack chuckled again and slid me off his lap, "Kim, can you go play with Paige and Hannie for a second?" I nodded and went over to the girls.

_**Jack's POV**_

I pulled Leah up onto my lap, "Leah, I don't like that attitude from you. Kim is my girlfriend. I'm sorry, I love you baby, but as my little sister. Kim's my girlfriend, and she's you big sister. I love you kid, but you need to know that Kim IS my girlfriend." "Okay Jack!" I smiled and said, "Can I get a kiss now?" She kissed my cheek and went over to play with Paige and Hannie as Kim sat on my lap, "So, I guess she's fine?" I nodded as she got up because the girls were asking her to spot them in some gymnastics tricks. Leah ran over to me, "Jack, I'm tired!" I pulled her onto my lap, "Alright, try to go to sleep. I'll carry you home." She drifted off. Kim and the girls walked over to me, "Yeah, Leah fell asleep. I think it's time to go home." Kim nodded as I got up, and began the short trip home. Once we got in, I put Leah on the couch and covered her up with the blanket she brought. "Hannie, go put your jacket and shoes in your closet, and play in your room quietly if you don't want to nap." She nodded and ran upstairs. I picked up Leah again, going upstairs and checking on the girls (who were sleeping already) and into my room. I put Leah on the couch in my room. I sat down on the bed as Kim straddled my lap. "So Kim, you going to church tomorrow?" She nodded, "You know Jack, these kids tired me out, I think I'm ready for a nap too." I chuckled and rested my back against the wall. Kim buried her head in my chest, and quickly fell asleep. About 30 minutes later, she woke up. I pecked her lips and she drifted back to sleep. I put her on my bed and played on my computer. About 15 minutes later, she woke up fully, and came and sat on my lap. I played on the computer for a little while, before Kim logged onto my Facebook (yes she knows the password). She looked around my messages and my wall, "Jack, this Donna chick has got to stop being all up in your business." I nodded, "I know. She went to my school when I lived in Chicago before I moved here." "Wait, can you tell me all places you've lived off the top of your head?" I nodded and began. "Okay, I was born in Virginia Beach, and I lived there until kindergarten. During this time, Jillian was born. I was 3, and had just started my first year of preschool. Then a year later, Jessa and Jenna were born, I was 4. Halfway through kindergarten, I moved to Nashville, and stayed there from then until the first month of 1st grade. Then I moved to LA. I lived there for about 2 months, and then I moved to Atlanta and finished off 1st grade. Jordyn was born in this time period, when I was 7. After that I stayed there for about 3 months of 2nd grade, and then I moved again. The next move was to Philadelphia. I finished off 2nd grade, and as soon as the year ended, I moved to New York City. I lived there from 3rd grade to 6th grade. Joy and Hannie were born, when I was 9 and 10, in 3rd and 4th grade. I moved to Denver for 7th and 8th grade, and then I lived in Boston for the first half of 9th grade. I moved to Chicago and lived there until the second month of 10th grade. And now I'm here in Seaford, with my favorite person ever." She smiled, "Awww, thanks Jack." I decided to joke around with her, I gave her a confused look, "You? I was talking about Grace!" She narrowed her eyes, "Kidding, kidding. You're definitely my favorite person." She hit me playfully, "You are such a dork Jack!" "But you love this dork!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jack's POV**_

She hit me playfully, "You are such a dork Jack!" "But you love this dork!" She turned back to the screen, scrolling through my friends. I felt a tug at my shirt. I looked down and Leah was rubbing her eyes, "Hey sleepy-head!" She started to cry. Kim got up and said, "She gets like this, here I'll take her." I shook my head, "No, I'll handle this." She nodded, like I'm crazy, but let me deal with the kid. I picked up the crying Leah, and left the room. "Leah, hi baby girl. Are you still tired?" She nodded a little, "Did you wake up because of too much noise?" She nodded again. I started to rock her to sleep. Once she fell asleep, I just brought her back to my room and put her on my bed. I sat back down at my computer, while Kim sat back on my lap, "How?" I chuckled, "Magic." I whispered in her ear. Then she logged into her Facebook. I looked around her page, "Kim, who's this Brett dude?" She sighed, "The worst thing that ever happened to me." I turned her around, so she was now straddling my lap, "Okay, now _why_ do I have to kill this kid?" She giggled and said, "You don't need to kill him, just keep him away from me." I looked into her eyes seriously, "What happened Kim?" She sighed, "We dated back in 8th grade. Everything was great until he cheated on me. He would tell me it was a onetime thing, I'd forgive him, and then he'd do it again. I finally got tired of him cheating on me, so I broke up with him. For a couple days, it was fine. Then he came up to me all mad because apparently his teammates were telling him he got rejected by a girl like _me_. So then he decided to get revenge. He tried to do things that I didn't want to do, just so he could say he broke up with _me_. So now, he keeps telling me that I should get back with him and all this crap, but I won't. I just won't." I pulled her into a hug. "I'll protect you from him, I promise." Just then I heard a honk come from outside, "My dad's here." Kim said. I picked up Leah and brought her outside, with my arm around Kim's waist. I put them in as Jill, Jess, and Jen came out of the car. Jessa and Jenna said at the same time, "I HATE YOU!" I raised an eyebrow as they ran inside, "Fill me in later." I said to Jillian. Kim quickly kissed my cheek and got in the car, "Paige has stuff to spend the night. Just bring her when you pick me up for church tomorrow." Okay, apparently I'm picking Kim up for church. Jordyn and Joy got home shortly after they left, and we all had some dinner. "Jessa, why do you hate me?" She narrowed her eyes, "You knew we were mean to Rocky. You set us up. She told us!" I rolled my eyes, "Are you three friends now?" They nodded, narrowing their eyes at me, "Then it's all good. I just wanted to help you guys make friends." "You're forgiven." I chuckled as I got a text:

_Hey Jack_

**Hey Kimmy :)**

_You know, if you weren't my boyfriend I'd kill you for calling me Kimmy. Only you can._

**Wow, I'm special**

_Yes, you are. But quick question; how's Paige doing?_

**Fine, we're eating dinner right now, and then we're going to watch The Lorax.**

_I hate you -_-_

**Why? I'm not watching it, because I know you love it. Wanna ooVoo instead?**

_Sure, call me when you're done eating_

**Alright, talk to you later Kimmy**

_Talk to you in a few minutes Jack_

I finished eating and put on the movie in our viewing room across the hall from my room. "Girls, I'll be in my room if you need me." They nodded as I went across the hall to my room. I picked up my tablet and called Kim. We talked for a while, and then she started to yawn, "Looks like my girl's tired. I gotta get my sisters and Paige to bed. And you need sleep too Kimmy, goodnight beautiful." She smiled and bit her lip, "Goodnight Jack. Hmm, I need to get you a nickname." I chuckled, "Call me Jackie." She shook her head, "But that's too simple! I got it! Hazard! You are a Hazard anywhere and everywhere you go." She yawned again, as I chuckled again, "Alright, whatever. Goodnight Kimmy." She giggled and said, "Goodnight Hazard." She hung up as I went to the viewing room. All of my sisters were sleeping, but Paige was still awake. "Paige, what's up?" She looked at me, "I've never slept here before, and I'm scared." I chuckled, "I'm going to put you in bed with one of my sisters. If you are still scared, come to my room and I'll let you lay with me, alright?" She nodded as I picked up her and Hannie. I put them in bed and did the same to my other sisters. I then lay in bed, but texted Kim before falling asleep:

**Goodnight gorgeous, sweet dreams xx**

A couple minutes later, I got a reply:

_Goodnight Hazard ;) xx_

I smiled and plugged my phone in. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I got a text from Jerry:

Yo Jack, you sleeping?

**No, I'm skydiving.**

Cool bro, why didn't you take me?

**Of course I was sleeping! Well, ALMOST asleep, what do you want?**

Can your mom bring me to church tomorrow?

**No, she ain't home. She'll be back like an hour after church is done. Why can't your aunt take you like usual?**

So does this mean you aren't going? And her and Peppito have this place to go, not sure where.

**Nahh, I'm going. Kim and I are going to walk there with my sisters, Brady, Rockel, Paige and Leah, while her dad takes care of Elliot.**

Alright, I'll meet you guys there then?

**Yeah, but I have to get some sleep to get through a morning with all the kids in Kid's Center tomorrow, night.**

Talk to you tomorrow bro


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jack's POV**_

Alright, I'll meet you guys there then?

**Yeah, but I have to get some sleep to get through a morning with all the kids in Kid's Center tomorrow, night.**

Talk to you tomorrow bro

Kim, Jerry, Grace and I all work at the Kid's Center in our church, doing activities age appropriate for the kids. Kim and I do ages 2-7, and Grace and Jerry do ages 8-13. I rested for a while, and then Paige came in, "Jack, can I sleep with you?" I nodded and pulled her onto the bed. I woke up to a bunch of kids jumping on my bed, "Girls, calm down. Paige, I'll let you wear one of Johannah's dresses to church today. Everybody, go watch some TV while I get out your clothes." They nodded and ran downstairs. I went into Hannie's room first. I picked out a lime green dress for Hannie, and a yellow dress for Paige. I put out Johannah's green Uggs. I put out different color dresses for all the girls, with Uggs or flats to match. Once they were all dressed I did hair. I put Jillian's hair in a simple bun. Jessa and Jenna's hair was put into a ponytail. I braided Jordyn and Joy's hair, into two braids. Finally, I put Johannah and Paige's hair into two ponytails, so that their curly hair was showing still. I walked out of the door, making sure I could see all of them, holding the two youngest hands. I walked up to Kim's house as Kim came out, holding Leah. I pecked her lips, "Hey beautiful, you look gorgeous as always, a little tired though." She nodded, and yawned, "Why so tired Kimmy?" She sighed as we started walking to the church, "Leah was whiny all night because Paige got to sleepover at your house, so that woke Elliot up, and _he _cried all night. I didn't get to sleep until about 3 hours ago." I looked at Leah, "Leah, you can't do that; you aren't quite big enough to stay at my house. When you're 4 you can." Right now, Jillian was holding Joy's hand, Jessa was holding Paige's, I was holding Hannie's, and Kim was holding Leah. Brady was walking with Jordyn, and Rocky was walking with my 3 oldest sisters. I intertwined our fingers as we continued to walk. Jerry met up with us along the way, and he had his arm around Grace's waist, "Wait, Gracie, I thought you hated Jerry!" Kim said with a confused look. Grace giggled, "I did, until I hung out with him last night because I was bored, he's not that bad." I chuckled while Kim said, "Well great, but we only have 2 minutes to get to church! Let's go!"

After church, I walked Kim back to her house. I kissed her goodbye, and walked home with my little sisters. Once I got in the door, my mom gave me a huge hug, "I missed you Jackso- sorry, Jack." I hugged her back, she seemed a little surprised, "I missed you too mom. Listen, I'm sorry for being so harsh about all these moves." She nodded, "It's okay Jack, I get it. I know it's hard on you. I know you get so many friends that you don't want to leave. I promise you, we're staying in Seaford, for the rest of your high school years, maybe all of your sisters' too." "THANKS MOM!" We all said, pretty much simultaneously. "You're welcome kids, but girls, I'm taking all of you, as well as Paige, Leah, and Brady, to a class, where you will get ready for a cotillion. Go put on a nice dress, and we will be taking the big bus." The girls nodded and went upstairs, "Jack, you aren't going. Kim and Elliot aren't going either. Kim's dad is going to watch Elliot, because I know you guys just want some time to hang out. She's going to walk over after I leave with everybody. But now, she's helping get her siblings dressed. Speaking of, can you go help Hannie?" I nodded and went up the stairs. I helped them into their dresses and mom got in the van, and left to Kim's house. About 10 minutes later, Kim was knocking on the door. I opened it and pecked her lips, "Hey beautiful." She giggled, "Hey Jack." I pulled her into a hug, "We're all alone for a few hours. What do you want to do?" She pulled away and thought for a second, "Can you sing a song for me?" I thought for a second, "Well, anything for my girl. I pulled out my guitar.

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright  
My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you  
My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard  
Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohh_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jack's POV**_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohh_

Kim leaned in and kissed me, "I love spending time with you, just you. No brothers, no sisters, no parents, no friends. Just me and you. It's perfect." I pulled her onto my lap; so she was straddling me, "Well, nothing's too much for my girl." She put her head on my shoulder. I picked her head up and looked into her eyes, "I want you to know, in my eyes, you're nothing short of perfect." She smiled, "Really?" I chuckled, "Yes Kim. I've had other girlfriends, I'm not going to lie about that. But I can tell you this. Out of the few girlfriends I've had, you're different, special different. I've never trusted a girlfriend like you, as soon as you. I've never put as much effort into my relationships with other girlfriends. There's something different about you, something good. Something that makes my sisters AND my mom like you. Something that makes me want to try my hardest to keep this relationship. Something that makes me love you." Her eyes widened, we've never officially said 'I love you' before. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "I love you too." I smiled as she put her head back on my shoulder, "Jack, I'm bored!" I chuckled, "Looks like my sisters keep us on our toes over here, you want to go make food?" She immediately got up, dragging me to the kitchen, "I swear Jack," she giggled, "I eat the fattest foods, but I stay super skinny." I raised an eyebrow, "Well, what do you expect when you do gymnastics and karate, while also being the most athletic in gym?" She giggled, "You're right." She said, sitting next to me and putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her slim waist, "Jack, I want you to know, you're amazing. My daddy loves you; my brothers and sister love you. I love you. I can't believe I have you." I chuckled, "I think I'm the lucky one." She giggled and put her head back on my shoulder. I pulled her close to me, "This _is_ perfect Kimmy. With the perfect girl," she continued, "the perfect guy, and no interruption." I just chuckled and layed my head on top of her's. My sisters started coming through the door. "DEVILS ARE BACK!" Hannie ran up to me, "Except for my Hannie, she's my sweetheart." She smiled, showing her missing front teeth, "Kim's here!" Since Kim and I got together, she's gotten close with Hannie too (Kim and I are the only two who can call her Hannie), "Hey Hannie." Kim gave her a quick hug, "Jessa and Jenna," I started, "well, everybody, go get in your bathing suits. Kim and I are going in the pool with you guys." They all ran upstairs, excited, "Jack, I don't have my bathing suit." "Kim, you're like a size bigger than Jill, who's 13. You can borrow one of the ones that don't fit her well." She giggled and punched me, "Whatever Jack." I chuckled, "Go up to her and ask her for one. If she says no just tell her she owes me." She nodded and ran upstairs as I got into my bathing suit. We all ran out to the water. As we got in, the girls started playing, and I dragged Kim to the deeper end. "Jack! I can't touch!" She said, treading water, nervously. I grabbed a hold of her, holding her legs. "Better?" She pecked my lips and smiled, "Better." Jill started splashing us. I switched our position so Kim was on by back, "Can't I just be with my girlfriend?" Jill looked at me like I was crazy, "You had 3 hours with her. Now you guys are stuck with us. We want to play chicken fight!" I chuckled, "I get Kim!" Jill narrowed her eyes, "Fine, but I get Jenna." Jessa spoke up, "I get Hannie." Jordyn said, "I guess I get Joy? Alright then." We started playing. Kim knocked down Joy, and Jenna knocked down Hannie. Now it was Kim and me, against Jill and Jen. We fought for about 5 minutes before Kim knocked them both into the pool. I held her arms as she flipped into the pool. She came over to me and pecked my lips, and started to get out of the pool, "Where do you think you're going, missy?" I said, smiling, "I'm going to tan." The girls got out and ran to the deck as I pulled Kim back in the pool, "I don't think you're going anywhere without me, Kimmy." I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the pool, her giggling the entire way. "You're adorable Kimmy." She pecked my lips. I sat down on one of our lawn chairs, and let her lean into me, "Jack, mom said we're having dinner in 5 minutes! Go get changed, Kim can stay." I went up to my room with Kim. I handed her a shirt (because she already had leggings). She came down, and we ate.

Today, I had a football game. I never really thought I could be in football, but it's actually fun and the guys aren't bad. I was in the car, with Kim and her mom and Gracie, and all of my other little siblings were riding with my mom. Once we got there, I kissed Kim, and went to get in my jersey. I played the game, and then at the end Kim was asked to sing. She had a song prepared (as she was asked a week in advance).

_Hey Jackson, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked we were talking  
And I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Jackson, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Jackson, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Jackson, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights; you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Jackson, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself_

We smiled and clapped, as I went onto the field, picked her up, and spun her around. She giggled when I put her down, "You realize, tomorrow at school, you're wearing my jersey. All of the guy's girlfriends do it. I want to get my girl in on this." She bit her lip, "Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

We smiled and clapped, as I went onto the field, picked her up, and spun her around. She giggled when I put her down, "You realize, tomorrow at school, you're wearing my jersey. All of the guy's girlfriends do it. I want to get my girl in on this." She bit her lip, "Alright."

_**Kim's POV**_

Right now, I was putting on my clothes for today. This consisted of, black skinny jeans, blue sneakers, and Jack's football jersey. His jersey was blue, with yellow lettering saying, 'SEAFORD.' On the front and back was the number '8,' which he chose because it was the day we got together, December 8th. Then on the back was 'BREWER' in white. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I walked out the door, to his house. I knocked on the door, and he answered, "Hey Kim, you look better in that jersey than I do." He said, pecking my lips. I giggled, "Thanks. You ready to go?" He nodded, "Yes, but let me go say bye to Hannie." I smiled as he ran upstairs, and quickly came back down. He pecked my lips, put his arm around my waist and said, "Let's go!" We walked to school, and when we walked in, everybody was saying how cute it was that I was wearing his jersey. We walked up to our lockers, and got our books out for first period; the only period Jack and I don't have together. He pecked my lips, "See you next period." I hugged him and went upstairs.

_**Jack's POV**_

Right now, I was in the delivery room for the 7th time in my life. My mom actually turned out having twins. Kim was sitting next to me, asleep. I smiled when the nurse came in, "Well, this is your new baby boy and girl Ms Brewer." My eyes widened, "Wait, boy!?" The nurse looked at me, "Yes, boy." "Wow! I have a baby _brother_!" Kim was awakened by this, "What's going on?" I smiled, "I have a baby brother _and _sister!" "Jack, you can name the boy too. What are their names?" "Julianna Rae, and for the boy, I don't know if it should be Josiah or Jace (Said JC)." Kim smiled, "I like Jace." I smiled in return, "Then Jace Isaiah."

The twins are about a month old now, and Kim and I are on the back porch watching Hannie and Paige play. We were also playing random questions. "Where was the worst place you've lived?" Kim asked me. I answered, "Detroit." She gave me a weird look, "I didn't know you lived in Detroit." I chuckled, "Well, I was acting up in 5th grade; when I was 11. My mom sent me to live with my dad; who lived in Detroit. I was there for about 2 weeks, when my dad started having these guys over, and I thought they were in a gang. Which they probably were, thinking back on it. I had already hated my dad because he left me with all the girls to come to Detroit and work. But about a week later, I was hiding in my room like I always did when the guys came over, and I heard yelling. Like, 'Brewer! Where is my money?' and 'I put it away for my son.' I didn't believe a word I was hearing, and then I heard the gunshots. I heard the police come, so I hid. I didn't want to be found, and I didn't want to see my dead father. I hid for about a week, living off of 3 water bottles I had, bread, and a little bit of peanut butter. My mom came for the funeral with my little sisters; Hannie only being 1. My mom came to the house to get some stuff to bring back home, and she was looking all over for me. Well, Hannie had just learned how to walk, and ended up finding me in my secret hiding place. She just sat on my lap and hugged me. I think that's when I got so close to her. Because there was a special connection there. Of a brother and his little sister. I came out because I could hear the fear in my mom's voice; her baby boy was gone, and now her littlest girl. I came out, and I've never spoken of the story since telling my mom once right after. I went to the funeral, said goodbye and that was it. I regret not forgiving my dad because now he's gone." Kim sat in shock. She stared at me for a while before standing up and sitting on my lap, "I'm sorry Jack, I never would've guessed." I pulled her close into a hug and kissed her forehead, "Nobody would, it's alright though, everything that happened in every move, led up to where I am with you right now. I wouldn't go back for the world. Because I've got the most amazing, beautiful, smart, and perfect girl right here with me." "Jack, I'm nowhere near perfect!" I chuckled, "I love your curves and all your edges. All your PERFECT imperfections." She just giggled and snuggled into me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and she pecked my lips, "You're perfect too Jack." "Oh, don't even go there Kimmy. I'm a-" She giggled and said, "Hot mess, but you're _my _hot mess!" She snuggled back into me, and I just chuckled, kissing her forehead again. Hannie and Paige came running up to us, "Jack, can we go to the park?" I shook my head, "Not today, we have to stay home because our mommy and Paige's daddy are leaving tomorrow. We're staying here all day Hannie." "Oh. Then can you sing please?" I nodded, "Sure. But only If Kim sings with me." Kim looked at me, "Jack, you know I hate singing." I smiled back at her, "Then play the guitar with me." She looked at me again, "Don't know anything on guitar Jack." I chuckled, "Hannie, go get my guitar please?" She nodded and ran into the house, followed by Page. "Kim, I'm going to keep you on my lap, and you strum with me." She nodded, "Fine." Hannie came down with my guitar. I put it around Kim and I and started strumming a classic, "I love you little sis. This is for you too Kimmy." I said before singing:

_You are my sunshines, my only sunshines_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You'll never know, girls, how much I love you_

_Never take my sunshines away_

_The other night, girls, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you, in my arms_

_You are my sunshines, my only sunshines_

_Never take, my two girls away_

I smiled as I finished the song and my mom called out, "JACK! JOHANNAH! KIM AND PAIGE! COME EAT DINNER!" We all went inside and sat around the living room with my family as well as Kim's. We sat around the table, prayed, then ate.


End file.
